1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pair of glasses, in particular industrial safety glasses, comprising a frame with side pieces which are articulated thereto by a projection, and two eyeholes with encircling grooves and sight pieces inserted therein, the frame being divided in the vicinity of the eyeholes for expansion and exchange of the sight pieces and lockable in the closed position by means of a locking device, the frame being divided in the vicinity of the side-piece projection, and the side-piece projection being divided in prolongation of the divided area of the frame into a top projection of the top frame part and into a bottom projection.
2. Background Art
Glasses of the generic type are known from EP 1 460 470 A1. A drawback of these glasses resides in the job of unlocking being rather complicated.
For durably optimal optical quality of the sight pieces, it is advantageous if they can be replaced after a certain time. Furthermore, possible replacement of the sight pieces enables the sight pieces to be adapted to the individual requirements of a certain user or to certain surroundings. For example, it is possible in this context to insert optically treated sight pieces, colored sight pieces or sight pieces with special surface properties. This possibility is especially important in sports glasses and industrial safety glasses where the frame design is comparatively complicated, owing to the required protection against bombardment.
To this end, the frame has been known to be divided and flexibly expanded for exchange of the sight pieces and for insertion of other sight pieces, after which the divided area is again bridged by a locking mechanism.